<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Of Love by Snooky_innit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239698">Full Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky_innit/pseuds/Snooky_innit'>Snooky_innit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky_innit/pseuds/Snooky_innit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Tommy struggles to accept his sexuality but his friends are supportive and he's okay in the end because I'm a sucker for happy endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you ask, no, I do not ship Tommy and Tubbo. I had Wilbur say that in a joking way, as he and Tommy are like brother and (as I'm sure those of you with siblings know) siblings often tease each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy?”</p><p>Tommy’s head snaps up, his gaze falling on his best friend, Wilbur. Oh no, he must have zoned out while Wilbur was talking to him. Not a first…</p><p>“Sorry, Wil, what were you saying?”</p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes, although there’s a fondness in his gaze as he smiles softly at Tommy. “I was asking if you’re still crushing on that shy nerd from the coffee shop, what’s his name? Tubbo?” he asks with a smirk.</p><p>“I was never crushing on him, Wilbur,” Tommy sighs, “I told you this, he’s just a friend, nothing more.” How many times would he need to explain this to his friend? Would he ever get a break?</p><p>“Sure Tommy,” Wilbur laughs, “maybe you’ll finally get into your first relationship, hey?” He smiles at his friend tauntingly as he says this, bringing back the long lasting joke that Tommy is the only one in their friend group who has never been in a relationship.</p><p>Is that what he wants though? He can’t remember ever having a crush on anyone… Maybe he just hasn’t met the right person? No… That doesn’t feel right, surely at least one person he’s met would have made him feel like that by now… No, no, he just needs to wait, he’ll find someone one day, he just knows it.</p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p>Aaaaand he had zoned out again.</p><p>Shaking his head, Tommy stands up, “I need to go home, sorry Wil, I’m not feeling the best…” He doesn’t wait for a response before he turns and walks away, his thoughts racing. He’d find the right person one day, right?</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Laying on his bed later that evening, staring at the ceiling, Tommy starts to think. Maybe he does like Tubbo and is just too embarrassed to admit it? No, he knows he isn’t, Tubbo is just his friend, a close friend, not his crush. He wasn’t the right person, he’d find someone though.</p><p>But then again, what if he didn’t? What if he didn’t want to? He had never been too interested in romance, anyway, but now? Now it was all he could think about… But not in a positive way. No, he could only think about how all his friends were finding people, finding their forever loves, and he wasn’t. He would, wouldn’t he?</p><p>The blond boy sighs, pulling out his phone and opening Tumblr, intent on distracting himself from these thoughts, but… that wasn't what happened, not when the first thing on his feed made all of those feelings so much stronger. Art of he and Tubbo, of course his fans, and no doubt Tubbo’s fans, would ship them as soon as they started filming together, what had he expected?</p><p>No. No, that was it, he needs to work this out. He needs to work out why he felt like this, what his feelings of romantic attraction mean, well, his lack of romantic attraction, more so.</p><p> ☆☆☆</p><p>[I]Aromantic people don't feel romantic attachment to other people. This is distinct from asexuality, which means that an individual does not experience sexual attraction. Someone who is aromantic might also identify themselves as "aro," or "aroace" if they are both aromantic and asexual.</p><p>That’s the first thing to show up when he types in his google search, ‘not feeling romantic attraction.’ Aromantic? Surely not, he still felt love towards people, he couldn’t be aromantic. He loves his friends, he knows that, and he loves his fans too, although, none of that is romantic, so maybe being aromantic doesn’t affect his ability to love? He doesn’t know, he needs to research this some more… Wait, that other word though, asexual… Now that, that sounds right, he knows that, and he can’t deny it either; he’s asexual. But he is not, by any means, aromantic, he’s sure of it.</p><p>‘What does it mean to be aromantic?’</p><p>[I]What does it mean to be aromantic? Aromantic people experience little to no romantic attraction. Romantic attraction is about wanting a committed romantic relationship with someone. See also; What is asexual?</p><p>No, keep looking, another google search.</p><p>‘Aromantic and asexual, what are they?’</p><p>“Aromantic” and “asexual” don't mean the same thing. As the names suggest, aromantic people don't experience romantic attraction, and asexual people don't experience sexual attraction. Some people identify as both aromantic and asexual, aroace for short.</p><p>No. Keep googling. That’s not right.</p><p>‘How to know if you’re aromantic.’<br/>‘Aromantic test.’<br/>‘Am I aromantic?’<br/>‘I might be aromantic.’<br/>‘I think I’m aromantic.’<br/>‘I’m aromantic, what now?’</p><p>Tommy sighs, resting his phone on his bedside table and, once again, staring at the ceiling. So, he’s aromantic… he’s broken, at least, he thinks he is. He’ll grow old alone, be left alone as all his friends move on in life with their partners, starting families and living their happily ever afters, all while he grows old alone… forever.</p><p> ☆☆☆</p><p>One more google search, then all of this can finish and he can move on, work out what to do. But this... this needs to be done first, he feels ready. He feels confident... Well, as confident as he can be.</p><p>‘How to come out as aromantic and asexual?’</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>“I’m aromantic... I don’t feel romantic attraction... I- I’m also asexual, which means I also don’t feel sexual attraction...”</p><p>Silence. That’s what Tommy is met with. They must be angry, they must hate him, what did he expect anyway? Of course they hate him now, why wouldn’t they? He’s broken, a freak, a-</p><p>“Okay, thank you for trusting us enough to tell us, Tommy.”</p><p>Dream is the first to speak up, his voice calm and patient, the look in his eyes genuine as he smiles at Tommy. He shrugs softly as Tommy looks at him, “we love you, dude, no one is gonna judge you for who you like, well, more so who you don’t, but still, you get what I mean.”</p><p>George nods, “yeah, Dream is right, we accept and support you,” he says, lifting his sunglasses onto his head so Tommy can see the sincere look in his eyes.</p><p>“Hell yeah, dude!” Eret yells, practically leaping up to hug Tommy, his bisexual flag colored hair bouncing as he does. He smiles brightly, wrapping his arms around the younger male and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Fundy gives a soft nod, “we accept you for who you are, Toms,” he says, smiling gently.</p><p>Completely overwhelmed with emotions, Tommy hides his face with his hand as he cries softly, instantly being pulled into another hug by Eret, who holds him tightly and plays with his hair gently.</p><p>“I- I w-was so scared to t-tell you guys.. T-thank you... T-thank you, s-so much...”</p><p>Finally, after staying silent the whole time, Wilbur speaks up, his voice surprisingly soft. “I love and support you no matter what, you’re like a brother to me, Tommy. I want to make sure I’m not making you uncomfortable, so if I ever make a joke or comment that you don’t like please tell me, I won’t be annoyed or anything.”</p><p>Tommy lifts his head, softly pulling from Eret and moving to embrace Wilbur in a hug, “thank you, so, so much, Wil...” he says softly, rubbing his eyes and smiling. “I’ll still never be able to get you to shut up about who you think I’d be cute with, will I?”</p><p>“You know it!”</p><p>Tommy laughs, and it’s only moments later that everyone else joins in, all smiling at each other and enjoying the moment.</p><p>Sure, he doesn’t experience romantic attraction, but love comes in all forms, romantic or otherwise. He isn’t broken, he’s just built differently, but that doesn’t make him wrong. Different is beautiful, and it’s then that Tommy realizes how much he loves his friends, it isn’t romantic, but he is so full of love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>